


For You

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Spirk to McSpirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Based on the song (Everything I Do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams.Aka Operation 'Woo the Doctor' goes a little wonky, but it all turns out well in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bones! Bones, wait, please!" The blond cried, racing after the clearly furious dark-haired man.

"Not now, Jim. Not after..." He trailed off for a moment, stopping to face Jim. "If we do this now, we'll regret it."

With that, he stalked off, just as another dark-haired man stepped up beside Jim, who was obviously crushed. "Goddammit, Spock. We really fucked this up."

* * *

_Twenty-four hours earlier_

"Proceeding as planned, Captain."

"Very good, Commander Spock," Captain James Kirk murmured, pinning his lover against the desk in their quarters and kissing him deeply.

His communicator beeped and he pulled away reluctantly, looking away from Spock to give himself the willpower to actually answer.

" _Jim_ ," A rough voice came through.

"Hey, Bones." Jim answered, turning himself to press his back to Spock's front, leaving both of them resting against the desk as Spock wrapped his arms around Jim, propping his chin on the other man's shoulder. "What's up?"

" _Do you have time to listen to my speech for tomorrow?_ "

"Of course. You wanna come over, or..."

" _Yea, sure._ "

"Fair warning, Spock's here."

A fond grumble. " _Well, I guess my audience just doubled. Be over in a minute, kid._ "

The transmission shut off and Jim set down his communicator, turning to face Spock again. "If all goes well tomorrow..."

"We will have our third," Spock finished his sentence, kissing him again quickly before the doctor arrived. "Do not worry, _ashayam_. All will be well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men... ;)  
> Hey guys-keeping this one short, hopefully the next part will be up soon.  
> It's super late over here, I just wanted to get this up.  
> See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

"He is willing to hear us out, Jim," Spock attempted to soothe his lover, who was very clearly miserable. "That is what we hoped for."

"Yes, it is, but...God, Spock, I've never seen him so angry. And I've done a lot of dumb shit over the years, so I've seen him pissed. This was worse. So, so much worse." Jim slumped, running his hands through his already messy hair.

"Our only option is to tell him all of the plan, Jim. After that, it is in his hands what he does. But you will not lose me, _ashayam_. I am here."

* * *

_Twenty four hours earlier_

"But it's good?" Len drawled, combing a hand through his hair distractedly as he glanced over his padd once more.

"It's great, Bones." Jim encouraged.

"Your points are relevant and your evidence strong." Spock added, prompting the doctor to look up and give him a grin.

"Why Spock, that may just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He tapped the button on the side of the padd, and the screen went dark as he set it down on the table. "You two've read the file, right?"

"Yea. A society based on trios." Jim confirmed. "A different member of the trio is regarded as the leader depending on the situation, and the other two are completely submissive to that leader at the time."

"Starfleet has assigned the three of us as the leading trio of the delegation, with you, Doctor, as the leader tomorrow night. The biggest negotiating point is the medical facilities, which is, of course, your purview."

"I think we should set some boundaries, a type of guide for me when it comes to tomorrow night." Len said firmly. Jim fought back a shiver as those hazel eyes met his squarely.

"Aww, come on, Bones, you've been telling me what to do for years." Jim teased.

"This isn't a joke, Jim. We could get into serious trouble if you even spoke out of turn. Total, absolute dominance is what I get." Len scolded, unwilling to let Jim make fun about it.

"I trust you, Bones." Jim responded, "With all I've got. _We_ trust you."

"If it would reassure you, Doctor," Spock began.

"Not Doctor right now, Spock. Leonard's fine." Len interrupted.

"If it would reassure you, Leonard," Spock repeated, eyebrow twitching slightly in amusement. "I could establish a rudimentary bond between the three of us. There would be no thought crossover, nothing regarding what you might view as an invasion of privacy. You would simply be able to feel our emotions, discern how we are reacting to your actions as the night continues."

"I'll think about it." Len said after a minute. "I'd still like to set some rules though. No matter how much you trust me, I need to be able to trust myself too."

"If it really makes you feel better, Bones, then we can get some lunch in the officers' mess and talk it through, yea?" Jim offered.

"Sounds good. Meet you there in half an hour?" Len questioned, picking up his padd and standing. Receiving two nods, he gave one last little smirk and left Jim's quarters.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"We had an agreement, dammit. I trusted you to uphold your side the same way I upheld mine." Len said, quiet and cold in his anger.

"I know. I know, Bones, and I'm so sorry. We're so sorry," Jim squared his shoulders, looked at Len in his shame and refused to back down.

"We had a plan, Doctor," Spock added. "A plan that...did not quite go as planned."

A snort escaped the doctor, although he wasn't laughing. "Tell me about it, then."

* * *

_Earlier that day_

"Just let me take a shower and get ready," Jim said, pulling off his shirts and kicking off his pants and boots all at once. Idly, Spock wondered how he kept his balance.

"Quickly, Jim," He warned, watching his lover disappear into the ensuite. "You spent too long preparing Lieutenant Sulu, we will be late if you do not hurry."

"I know, I know!" Jim called back over the whine of the sonics. A few minutes later, he was jumping around their bedroom, gathering his clothing and tugging it on as he went.

All three of them were wearing ornate clothes denoting their high stations. Jim was draped in golds and greens, summer shades, Spock in icy blues and silvers, and Len wore dark reds and bronzes. The outfits were near identical, except for one item.

Spock and Jim, as the submissives of the night, had collars, both in the shades of Len's clothes to identify them specifically as his. Len had a cuff on each arm, one in Jim's colours and one in Spock's, each with a little bauble on the end that held the key to the respective man's collar.

The door opened and Len walked in, a collar in each hand. Spock, already fully ready to go, moved over and gracefully knelt at Len's feet, signalling the start of their agreement. Jim followed a moment later, brushing through his hair quickly as he mimicked Spock's position. Len set Jim's collar on the desk by the door, brushing his fingers down Spock's cheek as he gently grasped his chin and raised his head, clicking the collar closed and locking it carefully. Spock watched Len's eyes dilate, looking down at him, but with one last stroke over Spock's neck and collar, Len looked away, picking Jim's collar back up.

He went through the same process with Jim, lingering touches leaving the two kneeling men hoping that their feelings would be returned at the end of the night.

"Ready to go?" Len asked.

"Yes, sir," Spock and Jim said, together, and Len swallowed roughly.

"Let's go, then."


	4. Chapter 4

 "It all started when I overheard something I wasn't supposed to," Jim said, keeping his eyes on Len when all he wanted to do was look away.

"That's a surprise," Len said, with more of a bite than usual. Jim held back a flinch, and Spock touched his arm gently.

"Doctor," He said. Len softened for a millisecond before regaining his anger.

"Keep going, then."

Knowing it was all he was going to get at the moment, Jim held up his courage and continued.

* * *

_Earlier that night_

Jim washed his hands, splashed some water on his face, and headed back to the dining room where everything was taking place. Turning a corner, he was stopped by voices in a nearby room. He wasn't fluent in the language, but he could pick it up, and what little he could translate told him of a plot against the 'Federation bastard'-Bones.

Well, honestly, they could all be considered Federation bastards, but as the dominant that night, Bones was the most obvious choice.

Jim looked up to see Spock walking down the hallway towards him. The voices quieted and Jim motioned to his lover as he ducked back around the corner.

"Jim," Spock said, slightly annoyed, as he turned the corner as well.

"Shh," Jim hushed, tugging Spock further down the corridor and into a smaller room. In a whisper, he explained what he'd caught of what he'd overheard.

"We cannot increase security," Spock's brow furrowed slightly as he thought, searching for a plan.

"We can't do anything that would let on that we know. And we still don't even know their full plan, Spock, just that they're targeting Bones."

"They would not be able to poison him using the food, as it is communal-they would risk poisoning themselves." Spock eliminated.

"We don't have the time to go through everything that they might do, Spock, I'm sure Bones is starting to get worried about us." Jim shook his head in frustration, a blond lock at the front of his head coming loose against his forehead.

Spock looked at him fondly, tucking the hair back into place. "Keep our link open, _ashaya_. I will continue to transmit to you as the night goes on. For now, watch the doctor carefully. Especially during the speech."

During the speech, Jim and Spock would also be standing on the stage, behind Len, one to his right and one to his left. It would be easy to pull him to the side and out of the path of any projectiles.

Jim mustered up a grin, brushing his fingers against Spock's in a quick kiss before motioning for him to leave first. Following him, side-by-side, he murmured, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more..."


	5. Chapter 5

 “Dammit, Jim, you couldn’t have told me?” Len demands. His anger seems to be easing slightly-he’s still angry, but it’s approaching normal levels.

“We needed you to act normal.” Jim shook his head, giving Len the slightest hint of a rueful grin. “And it must be that Southern upbringing, but you can’t lie to save your life. You couldn’t know.”

“This doesn’t just affect us, though, Jim. This could have jeopardized the negotiations with the Federation. It’s not all about me.”

“You have more importance than you know, Doctor,” Spock interjects quietly, moving as if to touch Len before withdrawing quickly.

* * *

  _Earlier that night_

As the night went on, Jim made an annoyance of himself. He knocked drinks out of Len's hands, tripped servants trying to offer Len things, and generally acted unruly. Len would be suspicious if Spock did anything, of course, so this part had to be all Jim-even if he faltered every time Len looked disappointed or angry. At one point, one of the other leaders came over to ask if something was wrong with Jim (in politer words, of course). Len looked at Jim as if he wanted to say 'yes' and instead smoothed things over with a strained smile on his face.

"I should take you over my knee," He hissed at one point, still smiling to keep appearances up. Jim swallowed and ducked his head, trying to hide the blush that overtook his face. Spock sent a wave of reassurance towards him, and Jim gripped his knees to regain his composure.

Finally, it was time for the speech, and Jim and Spock took their places behind Len, who was barely holding on to his temper. They were both tense, scanning the room, and neither could even pay attention to the speech. Len got through his entire speech without problem-it was the aftermath when it finally happened. A projectile came flying towards them, and Spock grabbed both humans, pulling them to the floor and twisting to protect them with his own body. The room went crazy, and Len's temper snapped. But this wasn't an anger they were familiar with-his face went dark and his eyes cold, and he showed no indication of wanting to yell and rant as he usually did.

"Bones-" Jim started.

"Be quiet." Len said, pushing Spock off of him and standing.

"But-" Jim tried.

"James Tiberius Kirk, you shut your goddamn mouth right now. I don't want to hear it." Len snapped. He looked at Spock, and added, "Not a word out of you either, Mr. Spock. You'll both be lucky if I don't tan yer hides til you're bleeding when we get back to the ship. Keep your mouths shut and your eyes down, and listen to me for once in your goddamned lives."

Jim ducked his head, clasped his hands behind his back, and stood behind his CMO, pushing tears away ruthlessly and ignoring the traitorous mix of emotion in his stomach. Len had to smooth things over for him once again, and he wasn't going to fuck it up like he always did. Len deserved better.


	6. Chapter 6

"So don't you see, Bones? It was for you, it was all for you." Jim's voice was a whisper, but his words were firm.

Len's frown deepened for a moment before he finally cursed and grabbed Jim, pulling him in for a tight hug. This allowed him to hear Jim's even quieter murmurs, telling him how Jim would give everything up for him, for Spock, how important they were. Len gripped Jim by the back of the neck, tugging him back enough to knock their foreheads together.

"Dammit, Jim, we've talked about this. You're not worth anything less than anyone on this ship, you understand me? Even if you don't believe that you're worth more as Captain, you are worth just as much as the rest of us. You wanna start havin' those weekly sessions again?"

"...not particularly." Jim grimaced.

"Then we'll find another way, Jim. Whether it takes Spock and me tellin' you or me punchin' out your bastard stepfather-" Jim let out a watery chuckle. "We're gonna help, Jim. And next time, I'll let you explain, yea? 'Stead of just goin' off on ya again."

"Okay, Bones."

"And you," Len tucked Jim closer to him again, letting Jim's face hide away in his neck as he turned his attention to Spock. "You're gonna tell me more about this plan of yours."

"Indeed, Doctor," Spock raised an eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back.

"But not now. Later. And call me Leonard, at least, 'f you're really sure about this relationship." Leonard lectured.

"Indeed, Leonard."

"And-" Len floundered for a moment, to Spock's gentle amusement. "You absolutely sure? Jimmy 'n I are handfuls just on our own."

Spock's other eyebrow went up as well. "Then it is fortunate that I possess two hands."

Len gaped as Jim's giggles spilt out into the room, and Spock allowed himself a small smile as he gathered his illogical humans close to him, hiding the curl of his lips in chocolate brown hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but we made it! Thanks for sticking it out with me.  
> See you later :)


End file.
